un moment tant attendu
by Marinadia1891
Summary: Salut tout le monde,je suis nouvelle sur le forum et voici ma toute première fic. Honnêtement elle est inspirée d'une fic que j'avais déjà lu sur goku et chichi,que j'avais trouvé très mignonne et très drôle. C'est une sorte de suite et j'espère que l'auteur ne m'en voudra nne lecture à tous ! P.S : attention ,lemon interdit aux moins de 18 ans !


Salut tout le monde,je suis nouvelle sur le forum et voici ma toute première fic.

Honnêtement elle est inspirée d'une fic que j'avais déjà lu sur goku et chichi,que j'avais trouvé très mignonne et très drôle. C'est une sorte de suite et j'espère que l'auteur ne m'en voudra lecture à tous !

P.S : attention ,lemon interdit aux moins de 18 ans !

Goku était assis sur son lit,encore étonné des choses qu'il venait de ressentir. Comme à son habitude il se frotta l'arrière de la tête pensif. Il avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre et aurait aussi aimé savoir pourquoi...

Chichi elle faisait la vaisselle,mais sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'étrange attitude de son mari. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prétextait avoir du rangement à faire ! Et cette façon de la regarder à table ? Chichi aurait même cru voir une grosseur dans le pantalon de Goku quand il s'était levé.

Et si c'était ça ? Si depuis tout ce temps qu'ils étaient mariés son cher amour la désirait enfin ?

Elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées sa fameuse « nuit de noces » lui avait bien suffi. Quand même elle trouvait ça mignon et innocent le fait que Goku n'ait aucune idée sur la façon de faire des bébés.

La jeune mariée monta dans sa chambre,s'apprêtant à avoir une discussion avec son époux car elle était bien sûre qu'il était sorti de table car il était gêné,ça oui elle le savait. Quand elle fut entrée,Goku la regarda de la même façon qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Avec passion,désir,... Comment dire ?

En tout cas avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il se leva et l'embrassa. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle fougue et faisait gémir de plaisir sa ravissante femme. Il fit dévier ses baisers dans son cou,respirant son parfum si envoûtant et lui caressa les épaules puis les seins à travers sa tunique violette.

Chichi surprise mais très heureuse enleva le haut de la tenue de son mari et caressa son torse parfait,ses doigts explorant chaque muscle,chaque s'écarta de lui et se déshabilla entièrement,ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait ça !

Enfin elle avait lassé le plus intéressant à enlever pour Songoku,c'est à dire un petit ensemble culotte soutien gorge rouge vermeille très sexy. Elle continua de déshabiller son cher et tendre,et ils finirent sur le lit ...

Songoku,fidèle à ses envies de l'heure passée coinça sa tête entre les seins rebondis de la jeune femme et les embrassa. Son excitation montait de plus en plus et il arracha le soutien gorge de mamelons roses et gonflés qu'il découvrit étaient diablement appétissants et il commença à les lécher,sans se demander s'il faisait bien ou pas, il faisait simplement ce qu'il désirait et pour l'instant ça 'avait pas l'air de déplaire du tout à sa femme;qui roula par dessus lui. Elle joua au même jeu que lui sur son torse mais elle descendait ses lèvres au fur et à mesures jusqu'au caleçon de son mari qui avait repris son habituel air étonné. Elle eût un sourire coquin et enleva le caleçon de Goku puis pris son membre entre ses lèvres,faisant gémir Goku ce dernier ne savait même pas pourquoi ses sons sortaient de sa bouche,ni ce qu'il ressentait mas une chose état sûre,il n'avait jamais été aussi content même après avoir vaincu le plus terrible des adversaires. Il fit encore plus surpris lorsqu'il senti un liquide se répandre de son bas ventre jusqu'à la bouche de Chichi. Ladite remonta sur le corps de son mari, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui,avec toute la passion que jusqu'ici elle n'avait fait que refouler. Le jeune époux repassa par dessus sa si jolie femme et enleva sa petite culotte rouge. Il senti l'intimité de Chichi tout contre son sexe et et ressenti cette sensation,comme quand il avait senti sa douce langue sur le pénis qui était à présent la plus dure de toutes les parties de son corps,ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

Mais à présent il était perdu,très ecxcité mais perdu.

Chichi l'avait bien compris et écarta un peu les jambes. Elle pris le sexe de son mari et le fit entrer dans le sien,elle avait mal mais elle s'en moquait. Sangoku sembla reprendre confiance et commença à aller et venir dans le sexe d Chichi,car encore une fois c'était ce qu'il désirait riende plus rien de moins. Ils continua ses va et viens embrassa, léchant mordillant les lèvres le cou et les tétons de sa femme, et au bout de 2 heures,il éjacula.

Chichi se retira du sexe de Songoku et se blotti dans ses bras,l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui murmurer: « Je t'aime Goku ». Ce dernier,venant de comprendre qu'il avait épousé Chichi,pas seulement parce qu'il le lui avait promis alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin mais parce qu'elle était la celle qu'il lui fallait,la seule capable de le rendre heureux et que le destin l'avait simplement mis sur son chemin,lui sourit et lui répondit « et moi je t'adore,tu es la plus belle et la meilleure de toutes les femmes »

Cinq mois plus tard,à la même heure ils étaient là dans les bras l'un de l'autre et comme tous les soirs depuis un moment ils étaient tous les deux encore plus essoufflés que leur première fois.

C'était que faire l'amour à une femme enceinte n'était pas chose facile !


End file.
